


Выручи друга

by ayaskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam/pseuds/ayaskam
Summary: «Ты когда-нибудь удовлетворял Эвена ртом?»Судя по тому, что глаза Исака выпучились и что он чуть не подавился, стоило всё-таки спросить как-то более непринужденно.«Эм, что?»Да, определенно надо было начать как-то полегче. Но сейчас уже поздно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help a brother out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900881) by [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket). 



Магнус вовсе не несчастен с Вильде. Он определённо счастлив - она весёлая, она умная, она самая милая девушка из тех, что он _когда-либо_ видел в реальной жизни. Да она бывает впечатлительной, и иногда ребята на физкультуре делают замечания о том, что ему не светит ничего с девушкой, которая так обо всем переживает, но они просто мудаки. Он счастлив. Он счастливее, чем мог бы представить.

Несмотря на то, что между ними все началось с обещания немедленного сексуального удовлетворения, когда они заперлись в спальне Исака и дурачились, все это быстро стало неловким. Он совершенно не имел понятия, куда девать руки, нормально ли будет потрогать её грудь и _должен ли он спрашивать, чего она хочет, или она хочет, чтобы он руководил? Почему сексуальное образование обходит стороной это? Почему он никогда не спрашивал Мади и Юнаса о том, что делать с руками?_

После нескольких долгих нервных поцелуев и пары прерванных попыток пойти дальше, Вильде спросила (тихо и опустив взгляд на свои руки, будто обеспокоенная его реакцией): "Было бы нормально, если бы мы немного притормозили?" И вот тогда он понял, _какой_ он отчаянный. Но он не отчаянно хотел секса – он отчаянно хотел _её_.

И если она хочет притормозить, он, блять, притормозит,  и сделает это с охуенной улыбкой на лице.

( _И возможно ты и сам не готов двигаться дальше_ , доносилось из какой-то маленькой части его мозга).

Так что теперь они двигаются понемногу, по шажочку за раз, узнавая друг друга и привыкая к... интимным штучкам. И это великолепно. Он любит её кожу, её волосы, звуки, которые она издаёт, и как она краснеет _повсюду_. Так с голосами Мади и Юнаса, звучащими в голове, он провёл две полных недели, исследуя, как использовать язык снизу -  и он должен сказать, что приобрёл кое-какие ценные в порно навыки, и он думает, что Вильде согласится с этим. Интернет и правда дар свыше.

Но пока он тренируется, как атлет, в Куннилингусовой Олимпиаде, Вильда ни разу не подавала вида, что, возможно, хочет... ответить тем же. Они никогда не говорили об этом, и он не спрашивал, но она ни разу не пыталась прикоснуться к нему губами даже где-нибудь рядом с членом - пусть так. Это хорошо, это _отлично_ , Магнус не хочет быть одним из тех придурков, кто думает, что она _обязана_ это делать, или что он этого _заслуживает_ и всякое такое.

Но они делают много других вещей - отличных, веселых - и она увлечена и всегда за. Почему же тогда это не входит в меню. Он в чем-то облажался? Она ждет от него какого-то тайного сигнала? Его член - _обожепжлстанет_ \- ненормальный в чем-то.

Он пытался выкинуть это из головы, он пытался двигаться дальше. Но он не может. Он должен узнать.

++++

Исак сидит один за тем же столом, что и обычно, когда Магнус подходит к нему и садится рядом. Если бы все было, как всегда, то Магнус попытался бы медленно и осторожно подобраться к такой теме – Исак единственный в их компании, кто стесняется открыто обсуждать подобное, – но Магнусу нужны ответы и дорого время.

«Ты когда-нибудь удовлетворял Эвена ртом?»

Судя по тому, что глаза Исака выпучились и что он чуть не подавился, стоило всё-таки спросить как-то более непринужденно.

« _Эм, что?_ »

Да, определенно надо было начать как-то полегче. Но сейчас уже поздно.

«Ты слышал меня. Отсасывал ли ты Эвену?»

Лицо Исака застыло между отвращением и ужасом, и если бы сексуальное будущее Магнуса не зависело от этого разговора, то он бы надорвал живот от смеха.

«Какого черта, Магнус? – шипит Исак, оглядываясь вокруг, – Мы же _на людях_ ».

Магнус усмехается: «И что? Кому какое дело? Вся школа знает о твоей любви к члену. Или к члену Эвена, по крайней мере».

Исак поднимает глаза к небу, будто просит бога спасти его. Или убить. Возможно и то, и то.

«Господи, Магс, почему, блять, тебе захотелось узнать об этом?»

«Потому что мне нужна твоя помощь, приятель! – восклицает Магнус. – С Вильде все офигенно. Я достаточно уверен, что люблю ее, знаешь? И я использую рот внизу, вроде как, каждый раз...»

«Можно без подробностей».

«... но она никогда не хочет вернуть мне услугу. Мой член – это свободная от губ зона, и я не знаю, что я делаю не так, – лицо Исака приобретает выражение сильнейшей боли, – Ну же, приятель! Я не могу спросить ни одну девушку, которую я знаю, и ты единственный друг, который у меня есть, кто связан с членами тесно, лично и на постоянной основе».

«C одним! Только одним членом! – раздраженно говорит Исак. – Ты придаешь этому такое звучание, будто я принимаю у себя гей-оргии каждые выходные».

Магнус закатывает глаза: «Хорошо,  лично и близко с _одним_ членом, в единственном числе. И... ты делаешь это?»

Исак вздыхает и трет виски, будто борется с головной болью: « _Да_ », – наконец выкладывает он. Ага! Магнус так и думал.

«Это прекрасно! – говорит он. – Это здорово! Значит, ты можешь мне помочь, да?»

«Нет на Земле такого человека, кто мог бы оказать тебе помощь, в которой ты нуждаешься, Магс», – говорит Исак, потому что он сучка в глубине душе. Это одна из тех черт, которые нравятся Магнусу в нем.

«Так что это даёт, бро? – Магнус бурно жестикулирует. – Почему она не хочет этого делать? Что сделал Эвен такого, что заставило _тебя_ захотеть это сделать?»

Исак бросает на него этот взгляд. Взгляд «Магнус, ты идиот», вот какой взгляд: « Эвен ничего не делал, чтобы заставить меня, я просто... хотел этого, хорошо?»

«Но _почему_?»

«Я не знаю! – восклицает Исак, вскидывая вверх руки. – Я всего лишь, я хотел, чтобы ему было приятно, и он уже делал это для меня, и это было замечательно, так что».

«Воу, красава!» – Магнус прерывает, подняв руку, чтобы отбить пятюню. Ему отчаянно нужны ответы, это так, но всегда есть время поздравить друга.

Исак на многновение задерживает взгяд на его руке прежде, чем поддаться и вяло шлепнуть по ней.

«Боже – он тяжело вдыхает. – Я просто хотел, чтобы он почувствовал то же, что чувствовал тогда я, понимаешь?»

Магнус замечает, что задумчиво закивал: «Это значит, что она… не хочет, чтобы мне было приятно? Я ей не нравлюсь?»

Мысль откровенно ужасная. И от нее беспокойством скручивает живот.

Исак, должно быть, замечает жалкий страх на его лице, потому что торопится успокоить его: «Нет, нет, я уверен, что дело не в этом, – быстро говорит он. – Ты точно ей нравишься, всем это видно».

Что ж, это облегчение. Исак, может, и маленький засранец и странный в том, что касается секса, но он знает, о чем говорит. Если он говорит, что Вильде нравится Магнус, значит, так оно и есть.

«Хорошо, что я тогда делаю не так?» – спрашивает Магнус, пожимая плечами.

Исак смотрит в сторону и надувает немного губы, приняв «я глубоко погружен в мысли» выражение лица: «Ведь это необязательно из-за _тебя_? – говорит он. – Делать… _это_ … немного страшно. Это может быть отпугивающим».

«Она боится моего члена?»

Исак хлопает рукой по лбу: «Нет, идиот, я говорю, что это немного…пугает, я боялся в первый раз. Больше всего из-за того, что я не знал, что я, блять, делаю, но также потому что ты чувствуешь себя по-настоящему уязвимым или что-то такое. Незащищенным. Знаешь, в этот момент ты очень сильно доверяешь другому человеку».

Магнус не то чтобы знает, но он думает, что начинает понимать, капельку.

«Она, скорее всего, просто нервничает, – Исак продолжает. -- Ну же,  чувак,  она нервничает буквально из-за всего».

Поскольку Магнус хочет встрять и заступиться за нее, эти слова похожи на правду. И, честно говоря, ему это в любом случае вроде как нравится в ней. Но она стала меньше нервничать обо всем с того времени, как они начали встречаться, и он надеется, что причастен к этому. Последнее, чего он хочет, – это заставлять ее _еще сильнее_ волноваться.

«Ты думаешь, она думает, что я причиню ей боль, – спрашивает Магнус, немного боясь услышать ответ. – Потому что я не собираюсь, я клянусь. Как мне ей сказать, что ей нечего бояться?»

Исак на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд, и Магнус думает, что видит на его лице намек на улыбку. Что очень странно, потому что обычно Исак улыбается  Магнусу только, когда поддевает его.

«Ты можешь просто сказать ей, – говорит он. – Будь честен и открыт об этом. В прошлый раз это сработало, так ведь?»

«Полагаю, да», – говорит Магнус, потому что крик «Я ТАК БОЮСЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ» привлек бы, наверное, слишком много внимания.

«Или… ты ведь можешь продолжить делать все потихоньку. Дай ей еще немного времени привыкнуть ко всему этому,  – продолжает Исак, и останавливается на мгновение. – Или…»

 «… или что?»

«Возможно, она… никогда не захочет? Не всем нравится все».

Воу, да, это было бы отстойно. Он вполне уверен, что смог бы принять это, потому что любит ее, несмотря ни на что, и это намного важнее всех тех фантазий, которые он себе обрисовал, включающих в себя рот Вильде и его член ( и костюм кошки – заткнись). Но чувак, это было бы отстойно. Да, ведь?

«Ты же знаешь, что она не _обязана_ хотеть, да?» – Исак выглядит немного обеспокоенным.

«Я знаю, – говорит Магнус, пихнув Исака в плечо. – Я бы никогда бы не стал на нее давить, мудак. Как ты вообще мог так подумать?»

Досадно, что Исак не выглядит раздраженным из-за удара. Он только смотрит на Магнуса и усмехается: «Ну не знаю, приятель, ты все еще довольно отчаянный».

«Ээ, _мудак_ ».

«Просто поговори с ней. Скажи ей, что ты чувствуешь и что хочешь быть уверенным, что у нее все в порядке, и что ты всегда рядом, несмотря на то, что она хочет делать».

Магнус кивает: «Спасибо, бро. Я думаю, я так и сделаю».

Он дружески похлопывает его по спине, и на какое-то время наступает тишина. Исак возвращается к своему сэндвичу, и, в конце концов, берет телефон и начинает играть в Кэнди Краш – он ужасно плох в этой игре, и это _весело_. Магнус чувствует, как его переполняет волна признательности к своему бро, но… есть еще одна вещь, которую ему надо узнать.

«И… тебе нравится это?»

Исак кладет свой телефон, даже агрессивнее, чем просто кладет: « _Магнус_ ».

«Что? Я просто хочу знать, получил ли удовольствие! На что это похоже?»

Если бы Исак закатил глаза дальше, то они бы сломались. Он трет лицо руками, кажется, что он тщательно обдумывает, как ответить – и, наконец, просто пожимает плечами, будто говоря _ок, похуй._

«Не могу поверить, что говорю это тебе, но… да. Мне нравится. Это сложно описать – вроде это немного пугающе, потому что чувствуешь себе уязвимым и всякое такое, но в тоже время ты чувствуешь, будто бы наполнен силой. В том смысле, что ты контролируешь все. Я действительно не ожидал, что мне так это понравится, но это ощущается… здорово, это так».

Магнус просто неотрывно смотрит на него.

«Что? – говорит Исак, вскидывая бровь.  –  Перестань так пялиться на меня».

Продолжает смотреть.

«Это же ты так сильно хотел это узнать, мудак».

Под конец Магнус больше не может сдерживаться.

«Ха! – он смеется, притом громко. – Ты определенно любишь это!»

«Чувак, заткнись», – шипит Исак.

«Ты любишь сосать, о боже!»

«Кто любит сосать?» – за их спинами раздается голос Юнаса, они с Мади ставят подносы с едой и садятся на два оставшихся за столом места.  

Магнус скалится: «Исак».

Исак издает умирающие звуки и прячет лицо в руках. Мади, невозмутимый и сдержанный, как никогда, просто кивает.

«Я слышал, что у парней это лучше получается, – обстоятельно говорит он. – Эвен и правда хорош?»

«Я тоже об этом слышал», – вторит ему Юнас.

Исак опрокидывает голову и долго, громко и жалко вздыхает.

«Я _никогда_ больше не возьмусь помогать кому-то из вас, вы идиоты».


End file.
